


Caught Up in the Law Right

by Sacramental_Wine



Series: Kinktober 2018 [25]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Era, Blackwatch Jesse McCree, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Frottage, Gun Kink, I have these fills I need to post SO LATE, Kinktober 2018, Late fill, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 08:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17362742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sacramental_Wine/pseuds/Sacramental_Wine
Summary: Despite what Genji would tease him about every so often, Jesse did not consider his fixation on his Peacekeeper a kink. He just had an attachment to his gun, she’d seen him through some of the worst moments of his life, after all, had been the only woman he could depend on for a good stretch of time. So he wouldn’t consider it a kink, more of a beneficial relationship.





	Caught Up in the Law Right

**Author's Note:**

> Day Twenty-Sevenof Kinktober 2018 - Gun-Play, Against a Wall

Despite what Genji would tease him about every so often, Jesse did  _ not _ consider his fixation on his Peacekeeper a  _ kink _ . He just had an attachment to his gun, she’d seen him through some of the worst moments of his life, after all, had been the only woman he could depend on for a good stretch of time. So he wouldn’t consider it a  _ kink _ , more of a beneficial relationship. 

Except, sitting in Gabe’s office, his commanding officer holding Peacekeeper in his hand and looking bored, he was starting to think Genji  _ might _ have a point. 

Not that Jesse was going to tell him.

Smug bastard. 

Hell, he didn’t even really remember why Reyes had called him into the office in the first place. He couldn’t think of any major fuck-ups in the last few days. Minor ones, yes, always, but nothing major or mission destroying. 

All he could focus on were gloved fingers moving over the barrel of his gun, as if inspecting her for any scratches or imperfections. Which Jesse knew weren’t there. He kept Peacekeeper in near perfect condition. Which was why he was confused why Gabe seemed to be so intent on fondling his gun like that. Gabe twitched his wrist to pop out the cylinder, no rounds loaded into her at the moment before flicking the gun again and spinning it. 

“So, ya gonna tell me why ya got me in here, boss?” Jesse asked, moving his cigarillo from one side to the other, eventually pulling it out to snuff it in the ashtray. Gabe’s sharp eyes snapped to him when he spoke, sending a shudder through Jesse. 

“Been thinking lately,” Gabe said with a hum, “Captain Amari isn’t as keen on teaching the new recruits how to shoot straight these days, she’s a busy woman and I can’t blame her. Been thinking about just making you do it. Might need to use something a little simpler to demonstrate with.”

Jesse tilted his head before laughing. “You sure you wanna trust me like that boss?” he asked, voice dying as Gabe tapped the tip of the gun against his lower lip as if in thought. 

“You’re not a little puppy anymore, Jesse,” Gabe said, tilting his head, about to speak again before noticing the look in Jesse’s eyes, the cowboy realizing that Gabe had caught on to the myriad of dirty thoughts running through Jesse’s mind and he smirked, wide and wicked as Jesse swallowed against the lump in his throat. 

The energy in the room shifted a little, everything crackling and hot on Jesse’s skin. It wasn’t a secret within Blackwatch that the members of Blackwatch tended to hop onto each other for comfort. And it wasn’t a secret that Gabe and Jesse had a habit of gravitating to each other. But something about the look in his commander’s eyes had Jesse nervous. 

Gabe smirked a little, lips parting as he drew his tongue over the barrel of the gun, Jesse biting his lip and sinking down in his chair at the sight, gripping the arms of said chair in a vice grip that turned his knuckles bone white from the force. He swallowed down a whimper at the sight of Gabe’s wicked tongue flicking over the open barrel, dipping in just slightly and Jesse knew Peacekeeper was well kept but he wanted to suck on Gabe’s tongue  _ so badly _ in that moment, wanted to taste the left over flicker of metal and plasma round…

“Paying attention?” Gabe asked, voice rough and low and Jesse nodded. “Good, need to make sure we keep you on your toes.” Gabe sucked on the tip of the gun and Jesse groaned, not able to take it anymore. He just…

Jesse jumped to his feet and pressed his hands against the desk, biting his lip as Gabe rose as well, sucking on the tip of the gun, a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the metal and Jesse felt all the blood in his body drop down to his dick, everything throbbing all at once at the sight of him. It was like his blood had been set on fire and he no longer knew what to do, arms and legs shaking with potential energy and the need to move. He watched Gabe deliberately put the gun down, the loud click of metal on wood bringing everything into sharp, intense focus. The world holds its breath for a moment. 

And then motion. 

Soon Jesse was pressed to the wall by the door and that sinful tongue of Gabe’s was in his mouth, his own hands gripping his boss’ tight ass and squeezing as they grind together, panting and rutting like animals. Jesse could feel how hard Gabe was, the throb in his pants matching his own and he couldn’t even pretend that he hadn’t been half hard the whole time. Instead, he wrapped his long, long legs around Gabe’s hips and let the older man hold him up as he reached between them to pull and tug at their belts and buttons. 

Gabe definitely had to have a meeting after this, Jesse wanted it to be quick and dirty and Gabe laughed a little, the sound sending icy claws up Jesse’s spine. 

“You know, this isn’t why I called you here,” Gabe panted out, biting back a groan as Jesse fished his cock out into the air, gloved hand stroking him. “Nnnh really am gonna need you to train the recruits.”

“I know,  _ jefe _ ,” Jesse breathed, nipping at Gabe’s jawline, sucking softly at the skin as he managed to get both of their leaking cocks in his fist, groaning into his skin, “mm maybe don’t go felattin’ my gun in the future and we won’t end up humpin’ against the wall.”

“Such a romantic,” Gabe groaned, rolling his eyes before gripping Jesse by the ass and holding him up, grinding against him  _ hard _ , fucking into his fist in counterpoint to Jesse’s stoking hand, the warm leather of Jesse’s gloves almost feeling like liquid as their pre-cum coated the soft, slick surface. 

Jesse, for his part, panted heavily, head tossed back against the wall, free hand clutching at the door jamb as Gabe ground him into oblivion. He wanted to be bent over the desk, wanted to bend  _ Gabe _ over the desk but there was no time and anyone could walk in and hear them, could hear the bang of Jesse’s body against the wall or the scuff of Gabe’s boots on the floor as they fucked Jesse’s fist like their lives depended on it. And Jesse groaned louder, stroking faster, the idea of being caught making heat slither hot and dirty in his stomach. 

Gabe always called him an exhibitionist. Jesse couldn’t find it in him to disagree. 

So Jesse moaned and wailed under his own touch, the rough friction of Gabe’s cock against his own. He licked his lips a little bit, cigarillo long forgotten on the floor and he watched Gabe’s eyes flicker to his mouth. He bet Gabe was imagining fucking his throat like he did last week, getting good and deep in there until Jesse moaned and came in his pants just from the feeling and soon Jesse found himself babbling into the air, gasping and panting, Spanish and English spilling from his lips and Gabe kissed him breathless and stupid until Jesse’s body locked and cum was coating his fist, their cocks, making the glide slick and perfect for Gabe who only made it a few more thrusts before he added his own to the mess between them. 

The aftermath left spots in Jesse’s eyes, feeling like a truck had hit him, legs and back aching as he slowly slid back down. “Mmm,” he hummed, looking at his dirty glove and chest and he grinned, “got a sweater I can borrow in here?”

Gabe snorted into his neck, laughing as he pulled back, a small smile on his face. “Ugh, you know this doesn’t get you out of the new assignment, right?”

Jesse laughed a little and licked at his fingers, watching how it made Gabe’s eyes go dark with need. He sauntered passed, moving to get as cleaned up as possible before tossing the hoodie on and picking up his hat. He picked up Peacekeeper, pressing a kiss to the tip of her barrel before winking at Gabe.

“I know,” he said softly, teasingly, “don’t mean I can’t have my fun first.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check me out at thexdragonxbecomesxme.tumblr.com or my profile


End file.
